Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
175px __TOC__ Logos Keine Angst! Ich hab es ausprobiert und selber gesehen das die jetzigen um einiges seriöser und besser wirken als die aus der Englischen. Deshalb werde ich es so belassen. Ich habe damals mitbekommen wie viel Mühe du dir gegeben und einiges an Bilder ausprobiert hast damit es endlich so gut aussieht wie jetzt. Mir gefällt irgendwie die Idee mit den Dharmalogos sehr aber nicht in der Ausführung. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung geht werde ich sie vorerst nicht löschen da man sie vielleicht mal für etwas anderes verwenden kann. Namaste! -- 13:11, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Danke für den Tipp! Namaste! -- 12:09, 19. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Ideen Hoffe das geht in Ordnung das ich deinen Vorschlag als Beispiel eingefügt habe und im Beispiel deine Signatur erscheint. Falls nicht sag Bescheid und ich ändere das sofort. Und hoffe auch dass das Ergebnis o.k. ist. Namaste! -- 14:13, 14. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Exzellenter Artikel Ups, hatte ich ganz vergessen, danke für die Erinnerung. Hab's jetzt erledigt. -- 14:10, 18. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Countdown Einbetten Wie kann ich diesen Text des Coutdowns an der Hauptseite einbetten. Irgendwie will der nicht. Geht das überhaupt oder muss dass erst umgeschrieben werden? Namaste! -- 03:28, 22. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * THX! Sieht gut aus. Namaste! -- 13:01, 26. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Der Visitcounter wurde zurückgesetzt! Weißt du irgendwas davon? Außerdem ist er jetzt für alle und durchgehend ersichtlich. Wollte nur mal fragen ob du was damit zu tun hast oder ob uns das noch öfters passieren wird. Was Andres! Meine Gruppenzugehörigkeit für den zweiten Test stand schon fest bevor ich den Test überhaupt durchgeführt habe. Weißt du etwas dazu? Namaste! -- 07:42, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Blog Wie kann man sich mit seinem Lostpedia Account anmelden? Oder muss es ein Blooger/Google Account sein? Übrigens endlich auch einen deutschsprachigen Lostpedia Blog, den die Neuigkeiten waren echt viel zu kurz! Danke. Zweite Frage: Dürfen wir dort auch etwas schreiben oder bleibt das nur dir vorbehalten? Namaste! -- 08:23, 23. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Hab jetzt erst einmal einen Versuch gestartet um mich mit der Formatierung vertraut zu machen. Hoffe der Post geht in Ordnung. Der Blog funktioniert doch auf HTML oder? Kann man da einen der Countdowntimer einbauen, außer natürlich er gefällt dir nicht? Namaste! -- 13:28, 25. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Danke für den Tipp. Und was sagst du nun zu der oben gestellten Timerfrage? Namaste! -- 12:13, 26. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Da du ja heute bereits einen Eintrag zu den Hinweisen von DHARMA hattest, dieser aber verschwunden ist wollte ich nochmal nachfragen ob du den gerade aktualisierst, ob du den heutigen Blog über DHARMA schreiben möchtest, wenn nicht sogar bereits tust oder ob ich das nach der Arbeit so gegen Abend übernehmen soll? Ich richte mich nach dir. Will nur vermeiden das wir beide Stundenlang an einem Post sitzen und beim veröffentlichen feststellen das ihn "der Andre" (der Name ist geil und so vielseitig verwendbar ) bereits geschrieben hat. Da sollten wir uns einen Weg einfallen lassen um den anderen mitzuteilen das man gerade an diesem Post arbeitet. Aber zurück zu meiner ersten Frage. Arbeitest du bereits daran, willst du es übernehmen oder soll ich dann am Abend ran? Namaste! -- 05:19, 27. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Wieso hast du den VisitCounter jetzt ganz gelöscht. Ich habe zwar gesehen das du den "whoamung.uscounter" unten eingefügt hast aber ich denke das ist nicht dasselbe. Würde es interessant finden immer im Überblick zu haben wieviele es "Gestern, Heute und Insgesamt" waren. Das kann aufschluss über das Leseverhalten bzw. das Interesse der Leser geben. Nichts gegen den whoamung.uscounter den kann man ja drin lassen, (allein wegen der Weltkarte) aber der andere wäre zusätlich doch nicht störend, oder. Wenn du ihn nicht gelöscht hast dann hoffe ich du weißt was da passiert ist. Namaste! -- 04:35, 29. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Was es auch immer war, es ist wieder da! Danke. Namaste! -- 07:55, 29. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Hey! Ich schreibe bereits seit 2 Stunden an diesem Post . Lade gerade ein Video hoch was irgendwie zielich lange braucht. Der Post inkludiert "Die Dreharbeiten, den neuesten Castingaufruf und die Democratic Convention mit Daniel Dae Kim". Gut das du fragst sonst hätten wir jetzt beide das selbe geschrieben. Namaste! -- 07:10, 30. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * Ah ! Anfangs dachte ich auch daran sowie bei Dark, einige Register zu erstellen für die verschiedenen Themen, jedoch sind wir ja nur ein Ableger des Englischen Lostpedia Blogs. Dort werden alle Themen ohne Spoilerwarnungen angesprochen, was ja für einen Blog typisch ist. Wir haben hier die Beiträge in Labels unterteilt, was meiner Meinung nach vollkommen reicht. Mir wär es lieber diesen Blog mal richtig zum laufen zu bringen und wenn wir denn täglich unter kontrolle halten können, kann man ja darüber reden. Aber das ist meine Meinung. Ich hoffe du machst in deinem Freundeskreis bereits fleißig Werbung . Ich habe zusätzlich bereits in einigen Communityportalen den Link hinterlassen. Namaste! -- 07:35, 30. Aug. 2008 (PDT) * ! Nicht nur dir. Ich kenn kaum Leute die so von dieser Serie fasziniert sind wie ich, und meine Freundin kann das Wort Lost und alle Namen und Zahlen die darin vorkommen nicht mehr hören. Wenn sie bei mir ist wird meine Bude zur "Lostfreienzone". Sie hat zwar die ersten beiden Staffeln mitverfolgt, jedoch hat ihr die 3 Staffel so wie vielen anderen Fans auch die Freude an der Serie genommen. Tja was solls, denn sie wissen nicht was sie verpassen! Namaste! -- 08:09, 30. Aug. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich habe das halbe Internet abgesucht und keine einzige Klappbox in HTML gefunden die wir in unserem Blog verwenden können. Kannst du HTML oder kennst du eine Möglichkeit, wie wir eine Klappbox für Bildergalerien oder zu lange Interviews erstellen oder zumindest wo so etwas zu finden ist? Namaste! -- 07:05, 6. Sep. 2008 (PDT) **THX! Namaste! -- 10:40, 6. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ** Danke nochmal für deine Mühe mit der Klappbox und für die erneute Einladung als Autor im Spoilerblog! Eine andre frage "Bist du Imager123?" Namaste! -- 01:01, 8. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ** Danke der Nachfrage aber diesmal gehört er dir. Ich habe die letzten Tage einige Untersuchungen mit Betäubung ertragen müssen und konnte daher nicht wie gehabt meinen täglichen Beitrag leisten. Aber ab spätestens Übermorgen sollte ich wieder ganz bei Sinnen sein um auch größere Beiträge zu verfassen. Danke und Sorry das die ganze Arbeit an dir hängenblieb. Eine andre Frage zum Spoilerblog: "Gepostet von DerAndre unter 21:52" sollte da nicht "um 21:52" stehen und was hat es eigentlich mit dem TestBlog auf sich? Namaste! -- 09:56, 9. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ** Danke sehr! Namaste! -- 10:16, 9. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *** Wahnsinn wie schnell das diese Woche geht. Kaum etwas gepostet gibt es schon wieder etwas neues zu berichten. Schreibst du gerade etwas über den neuen Test bzw. hast du es vor? Ich hätte erst am Abend Zeit, also wenn du den Post verfassen möchtest oder auch nicht, sag bitte Bescheid. Namaste! -- 06:17, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *** Dann übernehme ich das, ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Namaste! -- 13:04, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ***Wollte ne kurze Zusammenfassung über die Emmys, Update von Kristin, 4 jährigen Geburtstag und der E-Mail mit der Voicemail schreiben. Willst du mir irgendwas abnehmen zb. die ARG Story mit der Voicemail? Namaste! -- 10:14, 22. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *** Voicemail + einige haben E-Mail genau heute (Tag des Absturzes) erhalten und auch nur bis heute zeit ein Fax an Dharma zu senden um die ...! Außerdem gibt es noch etwas über den LLL Book Club, nächstes Buch... Namaste! -- 10:29, 22. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ***Habe die Voicemail gerade auf meinen Youtube Account hochgeladen. Müsste in einigen Minuten fertig verarbeitet sein. Du kannst sie gerne verwenden! Namaste! -- 11:11, 22. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *** Irgendwie funktioniert das verarbeiten der MP3 Datei auf Youtube nicht,weißt du da etwas drüber? Auf Deutsch: "Nichts ähnelt einem ehrlichen Mann mehr als ein Schwindel (Beschiss oder Betrug)"! Namaste! -- 11:53, 22. Sep. 2008 (PDT) *** Verständlich, da ja bereits ziemlich viele Informationen in Umlauf sind. Mein Rechner hat jetzt fast eine Woche nicht mehr funktioniert, nachdem ich versucht habe mit Nero zur Voicemail ein paar Bilder hinzuzufügen, damit der Upload auf Youtube funktioniert. Morgen wollte ich mir einen neuen Rechner besorgen und gestern Abend, siehe da, lässt er sich wieder hochfahren. Noch mal Glück gehabt, obwohl ein neuer Rechner schon wieder überfällig wäre. Wenn du die Spoiler nicht mehr posten willst übernehme ich das gerne. Da ich ja jetzt vermutlich aus dem ARG ausgeschieden bin, könntest du dafür als Insider "The Project" Posts schreiben. Der Blog hat im Laufe der Woche einige Leser verloren, die es jetzt wieder auf den Geschmack zu bringen gilt. Hast du die Voicemail öfter als im Beitrag gepostet da sie obwohl ich einen Flashblocker verwende trotzdem automatisch abgespielt wird obwohl der Flash Blocker noch aktiv ist! Außerdem wundere dich nicht über den "Haben wir was vergessen Gadget", der wurde nur nach unten verschoben damit die Beiträge nicht so gepresst wirken und er dort auch vollständig dargestellt wird. Wer erhält die Mails eigentlich die an die Lostpedia gesendet werden, bzw. wo sieht man wenn dort jemand was reingeschrieben hat. Namaste! -- 11:22, 1. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage Großes Lob! Diesmal merkt man das du bereits eine Umfrage organisiert hast. Die Bilder die Vergleiche zwischen den Umfragen sowie die neuen Tabellen! Du hast dir wirklich Mühe gegeben und daher wollte ich dir meine Anerkennung mitteilen. Good Job! Namaste! -- 14:18, 25. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Portal: Mysteriöse Ereignisse So, das ganze ist jetzt fertig gestellt. Wenn du nochmal drüber sehen willst, kannst du das jetzt gerne tun. Vielleicht fallen dir ja noch mehr Mysterien auf, die du anders einsortiert hättest. Meine Begründungen zu den von dir bemängelten Einordnungen sind auf der Disskussionseite zu eben dieser Seite. Vielen Dank und Namaste. --Quartoxuma 10:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (PDT) P.S: Wieso haben wir das schicke Logo nicht auf der Hauptseite? Logo Ich meinte das oben links auf deiner Disskussionsseite. Ist eben nicht nur das Buch sondern mit den Dharma Logos hinterlegt. Oder ist das nur bei mir so? --Quartoxuma 22:59, 29. Aug. 2008 (PDT) Beantworten von offenen Fragen Hi! Ja, Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht damit, dass offene Fragen nicht in dieser Art und Weise beantwortet werden sollten. Habe selbst länger darüber nachgedacht, wie man das besser lösen könnte, bin aber noch nicht zu einer präsentationswürdigen Idee gekommen ;-) . Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was dazu ein. Schönen Gruß! Dermueller 06:26, 1. Sep. 2008 (PDT) * Hab es erst nach dem Post gefunden! Bin gerade dabei es umzuändern! Danke. Namaste! -- 12:27, 2. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Personenbeschreibung beim Artikelbeginn Ich frage mich gerade, wie viel Informationen man bei den einleitenden Worten der Charaktere bereits vorwegnehmen soll. Bei einigen steht nur, dass sie Überlebende des Flugzeugabsturzes sind, bei anderen stehen bereits viele wichtige Informationen, die für manche auch zu Spoilern werden (können). ?!?!? --RoteLaterne 23:12, 3. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Re: Artikel "Tiere" Hi André, danke für das Lob . Bin letztens nach Leipzig umgezogen und hab zur Zeit Probleme mit meinem Internet. Hab dadurch auch kaum Zeit hier irgendwas zu schreiben oder zu lesen... (nur falls du dich über meine Abwesenheit wunderst^^). Gruß -- 02:56, 10. Sep. 2008 (PDT) E-Mails Hm ja schon. Sind ja nur noch die vom 29. Juli und vom 20. August. Bin gerade mit nem anderen Artikel beschäftigt, könntest Du das dann bitte eben erledigen? Ansonsten mach ich es nachher selber. Die eine kulturelle Referenz (zu Blade Runner) und der Abschnitt "Isländische Stimme" könnten auch mit in den Artikel "Eignungstest".--M. Müller 10:58, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) * Danke. Hab gerade noch schnell die Kulturelle Referenz nachgeschoben ;) Gruß - Matthes --M. Müller 11:41, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Bilder Hallo , ich hätte da eine frage, wie kategorisiere ich die Bilder ,die ich hochlade? --apolskis 09:02, 12. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Kategorie:Staffel 4 Spoiler Irgendwer war da der Meinung, dass die Vorlage:Brclear in die Kategorie:Staffel 4 Spoiler hineingehört und hat die noinclude tags nich gesetzt. Jetzt müssten eigentlich alle Fehler behoben sein. Wenn du noch keine Veränderung sehen kannst, liegst mal wieder am Speicher deines Browsers ... das übliche eben. Gruß 03:33, 13. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Jin Spoiler Box Habe gerade gesehen, dass du bei Jin die Spoilerboxen (Nach der Insel) verbunden hast. Wenn es so bleiben soll wie jetzt, dann haben wir beim Auflösen "Mehrarbeit", weil der erste Eintrag in einer späteren Epsiode erst thematisiert ist. Deshalb habe ich vorher die Spoilerboxen so konfiguriert, dass es hier zu keinen Problemen beim Auflösen kommt. 4x12 und dann erst 4x07! --RoteLaterne 07:03, 13. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Naja. Von anderer Seite habe ich auf Anfrage die Antwort bekommen, genau das so zu machen wie ich beschrieben habe. Schade, dass jetzt meine Arbeit wieder zu Nichten gemacht wird. Man wollte das extra so deutlich getrennt haben. Habe das auf mehreren Seiten so gemacht. --RoteLaterne 07:14, 13. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Nicht so schlimm. Es waren ja vor der FOX Ausstrahlung noch viel mehr Spoilerboxen. Gelbe und Orange. Da hat man sie stehen lassen. Whatever... --RoteLaterne 07:18, 13. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Danke Vielen Dank erstmal^^ Ja die sind in der Tat recht aufwändig. Aber es macht mir ja Spaß :p Hab gerade gelesen, dass ich bei Test 6 allerdings die restlichen Fragen raussuchen muss, da ja jeder Rekrut nur einen Teil sieht. Bei den anderen Tests gab es ja bei jedem Durchgang neue Fragen. Naja, werde mich da morgen mal dran begeben. Die Sequenzen von Test 5 hab ich auch noch in petto ;) Aber halt morgen erst. Aber ich werde diese Gelegenheit hier noch dazu nutzen, mich auch bei dir für deine Arbeiten zu bedanken und auch ein Lob auszusprechen. --M. Müller 16:02, 24. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Doppelte Bilder * Ok, dann lass ich die ab jetzt weg^^ Wollte mit den Bildern für heute sowieso erstmal wieder aufhören und mich wieder an die TLE-Redlinks begeben. Wenn du willst kann ich die Diskussionen auch selber wieder löschen, dann hast du weniger stressige Arbeit ;) --M. Müller 12:23, 26. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Guten Morgen :p Sag mal, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie man neue Kategorien erstellt? Oder läuft das automatisch, wenn ich einem Artikel eine Kategorie hinzufüge, die noch nicht existiert? Gruß --M. Müller 03:39, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) * Ok, dank dir. Ich nehm mal an, das gilt danna auch genauso für Artikel? --M. Müller 04:10, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Episoden-Boxen Öhm, ich weiß gerade nicht, wer das gemacht hat bzw über welchen Artikel... Also das Design der Episoden aus S1 sieht definitiv gut aus, hat aber den Nachteil, dass (bei mir zumindest; mit Firefox 3) das Hauptmenü ganz unten ist... Vielleicht ist das ja auch schon bekannt, aber ich dachte, ich sage mal bescheid. Wie gesagt, kann nicht erkennen, an welchem Element das überhaupt liegt (tippe aber auf die Staffelbox) --M. Müller 01:11, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Edittools Hello. You are on all Lostpédia :) I saw your request when I was on Lostpedia-EN to see the Tidy consequence (I apologize for that but it is interesting : see http://fr.lostpedia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Infoboite:o)). I already did that for Lostpedia-FR and as you could see it works (it took me some time thought), it's why I answered you. In fact you're right, Mediawiki:Edittools just add some text below the edit box. And MediaWiki:Edittools.js‎ just contains the javascript classes to manage it (you can name it the way you want) but you have to load it, it is what you missed. I simplified the wikipedia version, they put a part of the code in MediaWiki:Common.js and an other in MediaWiki:Common.js/edit.js, I put everything in MediaWiki:Common.js : look "// DEBUT Chargement barre d'édition" (don't forget the if above)... You also need MediaWiki:Editpage.js Don't hesitate if you need further information. Wyz 13:23, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :Oups I forgot to tell you that wikibits.js is not up to date on lostpedia, you need to copy/paste the functions on top of Mediawiki:Common.js (everything above /* infobulles et touches d'accès */). Wyz 13:41, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ::Strange. We use the same code for spoiler boxes. Yes you need to put wikibits code above it, look it uses it... It took me a bit of time to make it work and I gave you all I did for that. Wyz 13:59, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :::I'm sorry you didn't manage to make it work. Maybe we could make an appointement on WLM, I could debug the javascript and understand what's going wrong (as I can't edit for myself on your wiki). Wyz 14:43, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) : Können wir die Sprache verändern oder ist das nur dem Oberadmin möglich. Wollte noch die Links zur Japanischen, Russischen und Chinesischen Lostpedia hinzufügen, konnte aber nirgendwo eine Möglichkeit finden dies zu ändern. Du weißt bestimmt mehr, oder? Namaste! -- 16:41, 10. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Charakter-Gehimnisse Kommt mir zwar ein wenig merkwürdig vor, aber ich werde es machen. Danke für das Lob. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Geht die Wikiuhr eventuell falsch? Bei mir geht sie immer zwei Stunden nach. Viele Grüße --Quartoxuma 01:00, 2. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :*Hiho, Ich bin es nochmal. Ich habe eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden! Unter Einstellungen geht man einfach auf Datum und Zeit und gibt unter "Unterschied" 02:00 ein und schon wird die richtige Zeit angezeigt. Das System rechnet jetzt immer zwei Stunden drauf und hat so die deutsche Ortszeit. :) Habe mir übrigens das Signaturschema von dir geklaut. Hoffe du hast da nichts gegen? --120pxBenutzer Diskussion:QuartoxumaBenutzer:Quartoxuma 10:46, 8. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Lostpedia Offline * War heute nicht so oft online aber jeder Versuch die Lostpedia zu erreichen hat ohne Schwierigkeiten funktioniert. Habe also nichts von dem vorübergehenden Zwischenfall mitbekommen. Gut das es jetzt wieder bereinigt wurde, und Danke für deine Initiative. Namaste! -- 14:38, 4. Okt. 2008 (PDT)